Daddy, I Love You
by Pure Mudblood
Summary: Updated 06.13.06.She ran,leaving him to raise their son,Matt.He had his chance to let her try and fix it once,and blew it, will she try and fix it again?Will Matt get a chance to know the mother that abandoned him?
1. Prologue

****

Daddy I Love You

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, She's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this set her back, will she try to make amends? And if she does, will Draco let her? 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

****

Prologue

"Why? Why did this have to happen now? I can't take it. I can't handle this. How could we be so stupid?" she sobbed as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, its going to be ok. Come on, we can survive anything together"

"I'm only 17. I cant do this. Not yet. I still my whole life ahead of me"

"I know, I know. We can handle this though. We can do anything as long as we're together. Just think. It'll be all ours"

~&~&~&~&~&~

"What the hell do you mean your giving it up?" Draco yelled at her

"Exactly what I said. I'm going to give him up for adoption. I can't be a mother yet. I'm 17 god dammit! Do you think I chose this life? Do you think that I chose to get pregnant. And I don't want to give him up, but it's the only way"

"No, your not giving him up. He's as much mine as he is yours. You have no right to make this decision for the both of us"

"Well, what the hell do you propose we do then?"

"Give him to me. You may not want him, but I do"

"I never fucking said I didn't want him. I said that I cant keep him. And how will you raise him? Face it Draco, we're too young"

"You immature bitch. We were old enough to make the baby. That means that this is our responsibility. We cant just take him and give him up"

"Yes we can and I am. I'm not keeping him and its not like there's much other choice"

"I told you, give him to me. Besides, there's no more us after this. If you insist on being such a bitch, then you don't deserve to keep him anyway. Did you seriously think that you could just come to me with this, expect me to be okay with it and then expect everything to be okay with us?"

"I don't know what I expected. But sure as hell not this. I thought you would understand"

"Understand what? The fact that your giving up or the fact that your just too young? Neither of those are good enough excuses to just give up and I wont let you give away our child because you cant handle it"

"I'm not giving up! And besides, how can you handle this anyway? You're only eighteen. There's no way that you want to start raising a child so young. You must see my side of things"

"I did and I do. But I'm not going to let you give up on our son. No, after tonight, he is officially in my full custody. You had better pack up and get far away from me. And I don't ever want to hear from you or see you again"

She just turned and ran up the stairs. Once in her room she walked over to the basinet and took out her wiggling little baby boy.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry" she hugged him close, and then fell to her knees sobbing. "I never meant to do this you my baby. I promise, one day I will find you, but I just cant do this right now. Please understand. My darling, I love you and always will" She rocked back an forth.

She fell asleep that night, hugging her baby close to her. She woke up the next morning to find that she was in her bed and there was no trace of the baby or Draco anywhere.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 1

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, She's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this set her back, will she try to make amends? And if she does, will Draco let her? 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

~&~&~&~

****

Previously:

__

"I did, but I told you that it would all be alright. You just wouldn't believe me. It's not my fault. But I'm not going to let you give up on our son. No, after tonight, he is officially in my full custody. You had better pack up and get far away from me. And I don't ever want to hear from you again"

She just turned and ran up the stairs. Once in her room she walked over to the basinet and took out her wiggling little baby boy.

"I'm sorry. O god, I'm so sorry" she hugged him close, and then fell to her knees sobbing. "I never meant to do this you my baby. I promise, one day I will find you, but I just cant do this right now. Please understand. My darling, I love you and always will" She fell asleep that night, hugging her baby to her. She woke up the next morning to find that she was in her bed and there was no trace of the baby or Draco anywhere.

~&~&~&~&~&~

"Ray Riviera?". A boy around what looked to be 17 glanced up at her and then picked up his backpack, slinging over his left shoulder.

"I see that this is your fifth home in 3 years. Now, I'm going to be completely blunt with you. You screw this up and your screwed. There's no more chances after this"

She received a grunt in reply. "Okay, if that's what you want. There's an opening in the Rawl Home and one in the Coastal Home. Here," she handed him 2 pamphlets, "I'll let you decide this time. And remember, that no matter where you go your stuck with me"

Ray looked up and scowled at her before grabbing the pamphlets. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she told him, getting up.

She rolled her shoulders. This had been a long and tiring day and she just wanted to go home. But the house she lived in wasn't home. No, she left her home 6 years previous. She had come out of school and due to decisions made on her part, got thrown into this life.

Finally, the day finished and she was packing up. She headed for her teal SUV. It was practical and that was her. She swung into a random fast food drive-in so that she wouldn't be forced to cook. Sure, she could have made something at home without barely lifting a finger, but this was just easier.

Her heart froze and her blood ran cold when she pulled into the turning lane. It couldn't be. How could this happen? She had made sure to put as much space between them as possible. She out an ocean and a world between them. 

Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. She prayed that this was it. Prayed that at least she wouldn't be seen. She couldn't handle this right now.

~&~&~&~&~&~

"Daddy!" a six year old Matt ran into his fathers out-stretched arms. 

"Hey my little man" Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around his son. "How was your day? Did grandma spoil you again?"

Matt nodded his head eagerly. Draco loved his son more then the sun, the moon and the earth. He would do anything for him. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Matt whined.

"Alright, alright we're going. I'll se you tomorrow for supper mom"

"What do you say we go out tonight? Your choice" Draco said to his son while buckling him into the back seat.

Matt's eyes lit up with excitement as he chose. He had so much of his father in him. The only thing that was missing was the cold gaze. Draco had carried that around for so long and Matt had melted that on first glance. You wouldn't even be able to tell who the mother was unless you actually saw them together. That's when the contrasts showed up.

Draco swung his car into Matt's place of choice. It was just a fast-food restaurant but to someone Matt's age, it was pure heaven. 

"You done?" Draco asked as Matt ate the last of his ice cream. 

"Yes, daddy"

"Lets go. Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back to the car" Matt scurried onto his dads back.

If you had known Draco Malfoy in the early years, than you never would've guessed that he would be this kind of father. He was amazing with his child. He gave him what he needed and most of what he wanted without over doing it.

That night was still fresh in his mind, though. The fight that had left a void in his heart that no one could seem to fill. He never regretted his decision for a single minute. He had made the right choice and he knew it.

He just wished that Matt could've been raised by both his mother and father. He wished that he could know what she was doing. Know if she ever thought about their child.

Later that night, Draco decided to walk Matt over to the park. Matt had been asking for the last week, and tonight seemed warm enough to take him. After making sure that Matt was all zipped up and ready to go, he grabbed his keys.

After finishing his final year at Hogwarts, he, his mother and Matt had all moved out of London. Draco had been offered a job here and he had decided to take. It took him away from the place that held so many memories.

He was walking Matt across the street when it happened.

It was on this warm autumn night, with the sky clear and the streets lined with the beautiful colors. A light wind was blowing and the neighbourhood was almost silent, the only noise coming from the kids playing in their backyard.

He saw something he had hoped to see and something that he wished would never have showed up again. The straight brown hair, olive complexion and chocolate eyes. 

It was that night that he saw the mother of his child for the first time in six years. She was looking right back at him, her frame frozen, emotions dancing through her eyes.

It was on this autumn night was that he once again saw Hermione Granger.

~&~&~&~&~&~

__

Hey, I'm trying a new twist on my writing. Let me know what you guys think because I live on reviews. I would die without them!!!!!!!!1

Email updates are available

L&H, Pure Mudblood


	3. Chapter 2

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 2

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

~&~&~&~

****

Previously:

__

He was walking Matt across the street when it happened.

It was on this warm autumn night, with the sky clear and the streets lined with the beautiful colors. A light wind was blowing and the neighbourhood was almost silent, the only noise coming from the kids playing in their backyard.

He saw something he had hoped to see and something that he wished would never have showed up again. The straight brown hair, olive complexion and chocolate eyes. 

It was that night that he saw the mother of his child for the first time in six years. She was looking right back at him, her frame frozen, emotions dancing through her eyes.

It was on this autumn night was that he once again saw Hermione Granger.

~&~&~&~&~

Hermione's world froze when she saw Draco walking across the street. She had been so sure that he would never come here. That he would never A) live among all these muggles and B) bring Matt over here. She was sure that Draco would want to raise him in London. 

But, apparently she had been wrong. Her eyes traveled to the little boy who was now tugging on Draco's arm. This was him. This was the son, the life that she had ran from. 

He was so beautiful. He had the perfect features that the Malfoy's had. But something was different. His skin was slightly darker, but that wasn't it. Then she looked in his eyes. They weren't that stormy grey. They were almost a golden colour. A mix of her brown and his silver. 

Finally, Draco was able to move again. He could feel Matt tugging on his arm, anxious to get to the park. But Draco didn't want to walk away now. Didn't want to leave as if he hadn't seen a thing. Yet, he couldn't let Matt near her and couldn't let her near Matt. 

As far as he was concerned, she had made her choice. She had left him and Matt and that was that. He wasn't going to put Matt through anything like that. Wasn't going to let him be hurt by this women, not the way he had been.

He let Matt pull him to the side walk then let him run ahead to the park. Draco headed for the bench right by the swings. It was the only place he could sit and be able to see Matt no matter where he was and Matt could always see him.

Hermione turned the corner, and circled the block. She pulled into the curb, trying to decide what to do. She wanted so badly to see her son, get to know him. Draco was another story though. She didn't know if she was ready to face him and she was sure that he wouldn't let her anywhere near Matt.

Finally, she wrenched the drivers side door opened and got out. She had to face this at some point and she knew it. After this, she might never see them again. Still, though, in the deepest part of her heart and soul, she just wanted to run. Run like she did 6 years ago.

One foot in front of the other, she walked over to the bench at which Draco was sitting.

"Draco" she breathed, coming up behind him. That name hadn't even been mentioned by her since the day Draco took Matt and moved back to the Slytherin dorms. 

"What do you want?" his voice was like ice, just like it had been that night. He had been waiting for her to come over. Waiting for the inevitable. He knew what she wanted, but no way in hell was she getting it.

"Draco, please I…" but Draco cut her off.

"You what, Granger? I told you to stay away from me and my son and I meant it. Until the day I die, you will not have contact with him" He finally turned to her, his face emotionless. 

"What do you mean _your _son. He's mine too" anger was now present in her eyes

"You gave up rights to him when you left. He's _not _your son in anyway! All you did was give birth to him, what makes you think that that makes you his mother? You have to earn that title" Draco growled.

"I was confused, alright. I admit it, I made the biggest mistake of my life 6 years ago and I regret more with each passing day"

"You should of thought about that then shouldn't of you? Matt, come on we're leaving" he called to his son.

Matt ran up and took his dad's hand. He looked up at the lady standing in front of him. She looked so sad. "Hey, who are you?" he asked, his curiosity taking over.

"She's just an old friend of mine Matt" Draco answered for her, just so she wouldn't say anything. "Now come on, lets go rent a movie for tonight" He and Matt started to walk away.

"Draco wait, please" Hermione made one last feeble to get Draco to listen to her.

"No, Granger, I will not" his old Malfoy mannerisms taking over.

Hermione looked down at the ground. Then, right before Draco turned around again she looked back up and caught his eye. "Fine then Malfoy. Ifs that's how you want it, then that's how we'll have it. You told me to stay away then, and you told me to stay away now. Well, you got your wish. I'm gone, out of your life for good and sure. I wont bother you ever again. But don't you ever say that I didn't try. That I just left and never looked back. I did look back. I've been looking back since that year. And you'll have to tell him someday. It'll come up, you know it will" she glared at him, then rushed past to her car, got in and drove away.

"Daddy, who was that lady?" Matt looked up at his father, his eyes questioning.

"Just an old friend of mine. One that made many mistakes when we were in school" Draco watched until her car was no longer in sight. "Come on, lets go" he picked Matt up and they crossed the street to the video store.

All he could think though was, _did I just make a huge mistake?_

~&~&~&~&~&~

The next day, Draco found her address and went looking for her. He found the house empty and a lady locking pounding a for rent sign into the ground. He found out that Hermione had moved out that night, without any notice. When he asked, the land lady gave him her place of work and the address to it.

But when he got there, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He want up to her boss and questioned him about her.

Apparently she had just up and left. Completely out of the blue. It's like she had vanished off the face of the earth. She hadn't told anyone where she was going or why she was leaving. She was just gone.

Draco went home that night defeated. He didn't know what to do. But this nagging would leave him alone. For five years the words _what have I done? _echoed through his mind.

It wasn't until Matt was eleven that Draco saw her again. Problem was, he didn't know it was her.

~&~&~&~&~

__

Hey People, chapter 2 out. This story, I have to admit, is sooo much harder to write the my Givin Up trilogy or Crimson Rain Drops. Maybe it's because its new and veers off my usual style. But it never hurts to branch out right?

Anyways, Reviews are much appreciated and they basically give more life to the story. Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapters. I'll go thourgh and do each name one day, I'm just to lazy right now.

****

Email Updates are available

L&H Pure Mudblood


	4. Chapter 3

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 2

Summary: (Updated) 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

~&~&~&~

****

Previously:

__

It's like she had vanished off the face of the earth. She hadn't told anyone

Apparently she had just up and left. Completely out of the e where she was going or why she was leaving. She was just gone.

Draco went home that night defeated. He didn't know what to do. But this nagging would leave him alone. For five years the words what have I done? echoed through his mind.

It wasn't until Matt was eleven that Draco saw her again. Problem was, he didn't know it was her

~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Rayleen (Rae for short) Zyran looked up from her book as someone knocked on the door. 

"Rae, come on the students are here" Professor Weasley shouted through the door. Ginny Weasley had been teaching at Hogwarts since she was 19, the year that Professor Sprout had retired. She loved her job here and Dumbledore let her visit her family whenever she wanted. 

There was a dinner every Friday night at the Burrow for all the family, including Harry. They were fun, sure, but something always seemed to be missing. The whole family wasn't there. None of them had seen Hermione since the day they graduated from Hogwarts.

She just up and disappeared. Leading up to the Grad she had been quiet and withdrawn, just not her usual self. Hermione only ever came out for classes and on the rare occasions when she decided to eat. After several attempts to get her to open up to them, they finally just left her. She wasn't going to tell them anything that she didn't want them to know, she had always been like that. They had never regretted a decision as much as they did that one. 

They had all gone to Dumbledore, begging him to find her for them, but he wouldn't do it. All he would say is that she made some decisions and now she was accepting the consequences. He wouldn't tell them what those decisions were either. All they knew is that in the period of about a week she went from the happiest person that they knew to being completely depressed. 

Now it was eleven years later and they had finally just accepted that she would never come back. It didn't make family dinners any easier but they had some peace in their lives now. 

Ginny looked up as the door opened. Rae was the new Transfiguration teacher at the school. McGonagall was still around but she was just helping Dumbledore around the school now. 

Rae was around 5"4' and had waist length hair. Normally, when describing a person, you say their hair colour, but she had more then one. Mostly it was black but laced through out it was hints of blue and purple. Her eyes were the most amazing and magical feature she had though. They had no specific colour. It honestly depended on the light and, as it seemed, her mood. The would shine a breathtaking purple, then a radiant blue and then a menacing red all in a matter of about 40 seconds. She had a olive complexion and wore no make up. 

Rae was the best and the most liked teacher in all of Hogwarts. She made sure that her classes were more hands on then anything. She gave out little homework and when she did she would give them forever to do it. Students talked non stop about her, and Ginny could see why. Rae had even got her students calling her Rae, saying that Professor Zyran just made her feel to old.

Rae never said anything about her past though. She changed the subject whenever it came up and most were smart enough to let it drop. She didn't have the best temper control but this was one of the reasons that Ginny liked her so much. Rae reminded her so much of Hermione that for the longest time she was convinced that she really was Hermione but there was no way.

Rae looked at Ginny. She loved this girl so much. She just wished that she could let her in on the secret that she had carried for so long. She knew that she had been recognized by many, but denial had set in for each of them. No one knew who she was, where she had come from or why she was here. Well that was a lie, one other person knew, but he was an all knowing all seeing man. Dumbledore knew of the secret that Rae harboured and let her come and talk freely whenever she wished. He had been the one to help her all those years ago and he had yet to go back on the promise that he had made to her.

She ran her classes the way she did because she remembered what it was like to sit through a class that was all lectures then just practicing. Rae had decided that, if she was going to teach, then she was going to make it so that the students would never forget anything they learned. 

"Hey, has Dumbledore told anyone who the new teacher is yet?" she asked as she took a graceful step forward, closing the door to her room.

"No, he wont tell anyone. All we know is that it's a he, that he's apprenticing with Snape and that he's arriving with the students today" 

"Why would Dumbledore hide something like that though?"

"I don't know, but that old man has reasons for everything. He's incredibly wise and if he didn't tell us, its because he has a really good reason"

"Yeah, I guess so" Rae sighed, Dumbledore had never done this to his teachers, why was he starting now?

Finally, they reached the Great hall and they walked up to the Head table, taking their places.

The other teachers were all there with the exception of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid. The doors opened wide several minutes later, revealing Dumbledore and a man. A man with blonde hair, pale skin and stormy eyes.

Rae visibly paled upon the sight of him. No, not again. Why now? Why always just when she has a life again?

"Teachers, I believe most of you know Draco Malfoy from when you yourselves taught him or went to school with him" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they found their way to Rae, "Ahh, all except you Miss Zyran"

"Its Rae Dumbledore, Rae" she corrected out of pure habit

"Ok, then, Rae. I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, our new professor"

The first thing Draco had seen when Dumbledore had opened the door was Rae. He didn't even take his eyes off her when he had been reintroduced to all the teachers. He had seen the way her face had paled, the look in her eyes when they fell on him. She had covered it all so quickly though, that he was almost positive that he was just seeing things, almost. There was a small part of him that knew that he had actually seen it, and he wanted to know why. What had scared her so bad?

Finally, he pulled his eyes from her as Dumbledore pushed him towards the table. Noise soon filled the hall as the students arrived. His eyes traveled around the room and he saw so many kids that were the spitting images of their parents. Most had been in higher years, only he and Hermione had had a child at 17 and 18. Red hair was everywhere, no matter where you looked, you saw it. The Weasley's seemed to be spread out through all the houses now, all except Slytherin.

The doors opened one last time as McGonagall lead all the first years into the room. Draco's eyes immediately found his son. He looked so nervous, almost as nervous as his dad was right at that moment. In so many ways, he hoped that Matt would be in Slytherin, but in so many others, he prayed that he wouldn't be.

Rae's eyes fell on the blonde hair and blues eyes. Those eyes were so warm, so loving, nothing like a Malfoy's eyes should be.

"Malfoy, Matt" McGonagall called

Matt stepped nervously up to the stool, letting his eyes wander one last time to his dad. He received a warm smile and returned it. The hat was placed on his head

"_A Malfoy, yet not one. The first Malfoy in centuries that I'm not sure. You've got the qualities of your father, the sly, cunning and manipulative mind, but you don't like using it like he did. You have the heart of your mother, her bravery, strength and confidence"_

"I don't even know who my mother is, I've never met her, let alone found out her name"

__

"Ahh, but you did. You did meet her, once, but you don't remember. I can see it, but you cant. You have both of their independence that's for sure and their fight for life. They always stood behind what they believed in and didn't back down. But this decision is hard. You could fit in any house here, but I don't know which to put you in. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor are dominant and they are what flows through you, but I don't know if either house is right. What house young mister Malfoy? What house would most suit you?"

"I want to be in the one that suits me. If its Gryffindor, its Gryffindor. If it's Slytherin, I don't care, I just want a home. Put me where I'll fit in most with my fellow students"

__

"If that is what you wish… SLYTHERIN"

Matt got up off the stool and walked over to the table where he apparently belonged. He just hoped that his fathers reputation wouldn't haunt him here

Rae shook her head as she heard the decision. She should've known. Malfoy's had been sorted into the same house for years, why would that change now?

She sat through dinner, the movement almost mechanical. All she wanted to do was go to bed, but first she had to talk to Dumbledore. That man had some major explaining to do.

"Draco, I would like to talk to you in my office for a second then I will how you to your rooms"

"Yes Prof. . . I mean, yes Albus, just give me a second" Draco walked away from the table and over to his son.

"Matt" he crept up behind his son, simply saying his name, but scaring him nonetheless. 

"Dad!" Matt turned a smacked his dad on the arm "Don't ever do that" but he stuck his tongue out at the end, taking away any seriousness.

"Fine, be the immature one. I was just coming to say congrats and to give you a gift, but I guess not. I'll leave you to your friends"

Matt turned to the guys he had been talking to "I'll be back in a second guys" He then ran up to his dad holding out his hand, "Gift please" He was grinning from ear to ear and Draco couldn't help but give in

"Here, someone gave this to me years ago, and I think its your turn to have it" he handed Matt a little black box.

Matt opened the box, inside was a chain with a dragon hanging from it. "Dad. . . Why?"

"I received it in my seventh year from someone. Someone who wanted to show me that there can be unity between enemies. I want you to know that you don't have to stick to your house. Branch out and get to know as any people as you can because you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't"

Matt looked up at his dad like he was crazy. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have to go to a meeting. I'll try and stop by to see you later ok?"

"Alright dad" Matt reached up and gave Draco a quick hug before running over to his friends as they got up to leave

~&~&~&~&~

"Albus, you wanted to see me?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to see if you were comfortable being back here considering how everything ended in your seventh year"

"It's all in the past Albus, there's nothing I can do about it now. I have my son and that's all I care about"

"I understand. And your okay with being separated from him? Being at different ends of the castle?"

"Yes sir, just as long as I know where he is and that he's safe, I'm fine"

"Ok, now I would like to show you . . . " but he was cut off by the door being flung open

**__**

"How dare you Albus! And not even tell me. Not warning me. That was low" Rae yelled, her eyes blazing red. **_"You know what this could do to me!"_**

Suddenly she realized that she wasn't the only other person in the room. She turned and saw Draco sitting there.

"Rae, is there something you would like to discuss with me?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You damn well know what I want to talk to you about Albus" she was seething

"Umm, should I go?" Draco asked

"Jesus, what gave you that impression genius?" Rae sarcastically replied

"Hey, what the hell did I ever do to you? You just met me and already your acting like a total bitch"

"You've done more then one could imagine Mr Malfoy"

"Like what? I've never met you before"

"Un-important"

"Like hell! I want to know why you hate me so much before you even know me"

"I know you. I know your fears, your hates, what makes you happy, your darkest secrets, I know more then you could _ever _imagine" 

Draco stood there, dumb struck. No one knew any of those things about him. No one.

"How. . . How do you know these things?"  
  
"I have my ways"

"Ok you two. Lord, you've been in the same room for two minutes and your fighting. Rae, _sit down now_ and wait here while I take Draco here to his quarters. I'll be back to discuss this with you in a moment" Dumbledore finally cut in.

Rae did so, but not quietly. "Just get him away from me" she growled, scowling at Draco the whole time.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore beckoned to him.

And Draco did so, not sure what else to do

"You must be aware of that girls temper Mister Malfoy. She can be really nice and sweet, but you get her temper up and your in trouble. She can control it pretty well with students, but there's no stopping her when she's angry with one of us. Watch her eyes, they'll usually tell you when to watch yourself. They change regularly, usually just with the light, but if an emotion is strong enough, that'll dominate. However, she can hide these emotions well if she wants to. If she doesn't want anyone to know what she's feeling, she can make it so. Her eye will still change Draco, but they wont show emotion"

Draco just nodded as they stopped in front of a portrait. Dumbledore gave him the password and left him with one last thing "Mister Malfoy, watch out for red. Red's are when she's out to kill, much like you saw tonight. The darker the red, the greater the danger"

Draco stared wide eyed as Dumbledore walked off down the corridor. He didn't know what to think, but he was thankful for all the information. Now, just to learn to control his temper when she was around and he would be perfectly fine.

~&~&~&~  
_  
OK OK OK ! I know, I promised to have it out fast, but I spent all the last few weeks working on my other stories and this fell into the background, but this chapter is like double the length of the normal ones, that should count for something. Forgive me ok? I'll try my best to get a new chapter out soon, but I dunno if I can do it this week. I'll try, and you guys have to review please! I need to know that there are people reading it so that I know that I'm not just wasting my time with this story._

And this may seem like a boring chapter, but its necessary. For all you out there that havent figured this out **Hermione is Rae and Rae is Hermione. **Make sense? Read the last sentence of chapter 2 and it'll explain.

****

ProudMudblood: Thanks for the email actually. If I hadn't been cleaning out my inbox and seen that, this could've taken another month to get up. So THANK YOU for reminding me to update. I've had this almost done for a little while, I just needed an ending and if it wasn't for seeing that email again, it wouldn't be here now.

****

TwinklingStarlightAquila: Thanks and heres your chapter, I wonder what'll happen too. I'm writing this and for the first time ever, I have NO clue as to how to end the whole thing

****

*~Happie Reader~*: Sorry it took me so long to update, but here you go, heres your chapter J and I'm glad you loving it

****

Hp-Azn: I'm happy! Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you ever get around to my other stories, let me know about those too. All inspiration is loved from anyone out there

****

Wackofromva: Your on email updates and I promise to write when I can :D 

****

sexy-jess: Thanks so much for your review J It was much a appreciated and I'm glad you liking

****

Amanda: It was mean to leave it there, but my style is cliffhangers J (mostly anyway)

*~Responder~*: That's why I tried the new twist. Its always Draco that's the evil one who cant handle the responsibility's, I just figured it was Mia's turn 

****

Naoko Ten'ou: Man, you've been reading my stories forever eh? Is this one long enough for you?

****

Imprisoned: Isnt he though? If he's going to be a dad, he's going to be a good one in my opinion J 

****

Tropic: Well, heres more J 

****

Gabrielle Martinez: Sorry about the wait but heres your chapter :D The sugar on top helped I swear

Huge thanks to my betas, I dunno what I'd do without you guys J 

Read and Review PLEASE!! I need them for more inspiration, usually meaning quicker updates 

L&H, Pure Mudblood

****

Email updates available upon request


	5. Chapter 4

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 2

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

&&&

****

Previously:

__

"Hey, what the hell did I ever do to you? You just met me and already your acting like a total bitch"

"You've done more then one could imagine Mr Malfoy"

"Like what? I've never met you before"

"Un-important"

"Like hell! I want to know why you hate me so much before you even know me"

"I know you. I know your fears, your hates, what makes you happy, your darkest secrets, I know more then you could ever imagine"

Draco stood there, dumb struck. No one knew any of those things about him. No one.

"How. . . How do you know these things?"  
  
"I have my ways"

"Ok you two. Lord, you've been in the same room for two minutes and your fighting. Rae, sit down now and wait here while I take Draco here to his quarters. I'll be back to discuss this with you in a moment" Dumbledore finally cut in.

Rae did so, but not quietly. "Just get him away from me" she growled, scowling at Draco the whole time.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore beckoned to him.

And Draco did so, not sure what else to do

"You must be aware of that girls temper Mister Malfoy. She can be really nice and sweet, but you get her temper up and your in trouble. She can control it pretty well with students, but there's no stopping her when she's angry with one of us. Watch her eyes, they'll usually tell you when to watch yourself. They change regularly, usually just with the light, but if an emotion is strong enough, that'll dominate. However, she can hide these emotions well if she wants to. If she doesn't want anyone to know what she's feeling, she can make it so. Her eye will still change Draco, but they wont show emotion"

Draco just nodded as they stopped in front of a portrait. Dumbledore gave him the password and left him with one last thing "Mister Malfoy, watch out for red. Red's are when she's out to kill, much like you saw tonight. The darker the red, the greater the danger"

Draco stared wide eyed as Dumbledore walked off down the corridor. He didn't know what to think, but he was thankful for all the information. Now, just to learn to control his temper when she was around and he would be perfectly fine.

&&&

Rae paced back and forth as she waited for Dumbledore to return. He _knew _what he was doing when he made this decision. You knew that she would get pissed off. Knew damn well why she didn't want to see him anymore.

Enough with Draco being around her, and he would figure out who she really was. There was no doubt in her mind about that. He was smart, and if he started asking questions about when she had showed up and any little detail that there was to tell, he would figure it out. He wasn't stupid.

She knew to expect Matt to show up here eventually. In fact, she had been looking forward to that for the last six years. She would finally be able to get to know her son a little. Get to know him, but make sure that under no circumstances, he figured out just who she was.

"Rae" Dumbledore nodded as he walked back into the room and sat in his chair.

"Albus, why? _Why _would you do something like that to me?" her voice was low, dangerous.

"Because its time that you faced your past my dear. You cant keep running from it forever"

"Albus, I cant face my past if that past is no longer _mine. _As far as anyone but you knows, I'm Rayleen Zyran. that's all there is too it. I wont have this one little ething ruin everything I have"

"Its your decision. Just, please, think about it. You need to face your past. Its high past time that you did"

Rae just glared at him before turning and walking out. She didn't want to stay in there right now. She was afraid that she might hurt him if she did.

"Rae!" someone shouted

She turned to see Jesse Weasley running towards her. Jesse was tall, with wild red hair and blue eyes that could melt most hearts by just looking into them. He was Fred's child, one of three. She would never switch places with Fred though because, though he had gotten three children, they had all been at the same time.

Alexis, Destiny and Jesse Weasley were the only set of triplets in the entire school and you could sure tell that, not only they were Weasleys, but which Weasley they belonged to. Ever since their first day in Hogwarts they had done nothing but cause trouble. But that wasn't even the worst of it. The year Fred's children entered Hogwarts was the same year that Georges did. George had fathered one set of twins, Faith and Ali (male) Weasley. Together, these five were absolute terrors. That's why Rae loved them so much.

"Hey Jesse, how are you?" she grinned at him

"Good, Rae good" he smiled.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, show me the way to the kitchens" he grinned at her

"Again? Didn't I do that last year?" she pretended to complain. "You know I'm not actually supposed to be telling you that right?"

"Never stopped you before" Jesse shrugged. "Hey, doesn't matter whether or not you tell me, I'll just get it from Ali, Faith, Destiny or Alexis anyway. I just thought that I might as well go the safe route for today so I don't get a detention on my first day back. Mom and Aunt Leah weren't overly happy when we all got one on the first day of last year, it being our first year here after all. But Dad and Uncle George seemed weirdly proud. I would rather not get grounded when I go back for Christmas break this year though"

"Ok, I'll show you if you promise to get through the second day of school without a single detention as well. Fair?"

"Fair" Jesse agreed.

Rae showed him the way to the kitchen then left him there and headed for her room.

"You do know that its not a good idea to keep showing those five that right? To show those five anything actually. Their fathers already do enough of that"

"Hi Ginny" Rae said, not even looking over her shoulder at her. "I might as well show them some of these things. Their fathers aren't exactly here to show them everything are they? Someone's got to show them some of these things"

"You act as if you watched Fred and George go through everything in school"

"No, just heard stories, _lots _of stories. That and the few times I've met them seems to basically give that impression. They seem to be legends around Hogwarts though. Wouldn't surprise me if they one day ended up in some addition of _Hogwarts: A History _(**a/n** I couldn't resist throwing that in in one of my stories!! J )" Rae stopped and grinned

"Yeah, you're probably right" Ginny nodded. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place anyway"

"Well, what then?" Rae questioned

"What's with you and Malfoy? I saw your reaction when he came in. There a history of some kind there?"

"Yes and no. Nothing to worry about" Rae just brushed it off, like she did with so many subjects that involved any kind of history on her part

"You know Rae, how can anyone ever help you if you wont let them?"

"Ever occur to you that I don't want and/or need any help? I'm fine, ok?"

"Fine whatever, just stay clear of Malfoy okay? I've seen what he can do to a person. Just how much he can tear a person apart" With that, Ginny turned and walked away, never looking back.

Rae continued forward and turned the corner so that she could go to her rooms. Right as she reached her room, she heard her name again.

"Hey Zyran!" Draco ran up to her. "Can you tell me the way to the Slytherin commons from here?"

"What, don't remember how to get there?"

"Not that, just never been in this wing before, so I've never had to find my way. . . wait a second, how did you know what house I used to be in?"

"Because every Malfoy to ever walk this planet was in that house. Never does change. Your sons in there isn't he?"

"Yeah, that would be why I'm looking for it"

"Its that way, turn a your first right then two lefts and you'll come to the old Charmed classroom. You should know your way from there"

"Yeah thanks. Can I just ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, just make it quick" she sighed. All she wanted to do right then was go and lay down and go to bed.

"Could you explain to me what I ever did to you? I've never met you and yet you seem to be mad at me"

"Malfoy, I honestly don't feel like going into this with you right now. Think about it. Think really hard. What's the worst thing that ever happened to you? Then think about what really happened. Make some connections, connect all the dots. Then dig a little deeper. How much you went against what you said you would do and how much you've battled with it for all this time. Then you'll com across your answer. The obvious is only hidden when you aren't willing to look. Now, I want to go into my rooms and go to bed. I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Yeah, ok thanks" Draco turned to leave, confused over what she had said. It fit, but he didn't know what to think. It was pretty obvious that there was no way she was going to just come out and tell him.

"Oh, and Malfoy" Rae shouted

He turned back, "Yeah?"

"You have second year potions with Gryf and Raven tomorrow right?"

"Yes. . ."

"Good luck" she grinned then walked into her rooms and the sound of the portrait slamming shut filled the corridor.

__

Its only been what, about a month and a half? Almost two? Not that long is it? Who's ready to hurt me first?

So not the greatest chapter in the world, I know. I just wanted to get a few more of the characters introduced. (At least its an update right?!?!?!) I haven't used Fred and George, so I figured, that, since I cant really use them here, I'll just sued their kids. And I had to give then each multiple birth children now didn't I? J

Well, I have a little spare time tomorrow and next weekend (I think. . .) so I'll try for the next update to be then. Check out the LJ for a rough estimate one how log you'll be waiting, and if you have something to say, but you have already reviewed (say you wanted to motivate me to write and update more--hint, hint!) just drop and email my way. I check my emails daily and I read them all (well, most anyway!)

I figure this has been a good 4 hours. 2 updates on my stories is pretty good if you ask me. They may not be my greatest, but, as always, they're needed chapters! This, like CRD has not been beta-ed. But I think your all ok with that, as long as its out tonight right? And it was a very quick read over, just fixing all the obvious mistakes. So I apologize for anything else!!

I'll talk to y'all soon! (I hope!!) **Reviews help get this out faster **(honestly! You should see how many I have because it took me so long to update!)

Email Updates Available Upon request!

L&H Pure Mudblood


	6. Chapter 5

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 5

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

&&&

****

Previously:

"Not that, just never been in this wing before, so I've never had to find my way. . . wait a second, how did you know what house I used to be in?"

"Because every Malfoy to ever walk this planet was in that house. Never does change. Your sons in there isn't he?"

"Yeah, that would be why I'm looking for it"

"Its that way, turn a your first right then two lefts and you'll come to the old Charms classroom. You should know your way from there"

"Yeah thanks. Can I just ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, just make it quick" she sighed. All she wanted to do right then was go and lay down and go to bed.

"Could you explain to me what I ever did to you? I've never met you and yet you seem to be mad at me"

"Malfoy, I honestly don't feel like going into this with you right now. Think about it. Think really hard. What's the worst thing that ever happened to you? Then think about what really happened. Make some connections, connect all the dots. Then dig a little deeper. How much you went against what you said you would do and how much you've battled with it for all this time. Then you'll com across your answer. The obvious is only hidden when you aren't willing to look. Now, I want to go into my rooms and go to bed. I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Yeah, ok thanks" Draco turned to leave, confused over what she had said. It fit, but he didn't know what to think. It was pretty obvious that there was no way she was going to just come out and tell him.

"Oh, and Malfoy" Rae shouted

He turned back, "Yeah?"

"You have second year potions with Gryf and Raven tomorrow right?"

"Yes. . ."

"Good luck" she grinned then walked into her rooms and the sound of the portrait slamming shut filled the corridor.

Draco watched the spot that she had disappeared from for several moments. There was something about her. Something that he couldn't place. He felt like he should know her from somewhere, she seemed so familiar. But the only person that he had ever known like that had been Hermione and no way was that girl her.

As sister maybe? No, that wasn't possible, Hermione was the only child in her family. There was no way that Rae was related to Hermione. Right?

Draco just shook his head and headed toward the Slytherin commons, following her directions. The whole way and all that night he was fighting an internal battle about whether or not Rae was who he thought, but in the end his logic and reason won. There was not a way on god's green earth that that was Hermione.

Matt looked up as he watched his father leave.

He loved his dad more then anything. He had always been there, but he always felt like his dad was hiding something. He knew what that something was, but he also knew that he shouldn't push his dad. He'd seen the elder Malfoy angry and it wasn't a pretty sight.

He remembered seeing his dad getting mad at some lady years and years ago. His dad didn't know that he had seen that exchange, and, if Matt had any control over it, Draco would never find out.

It had always bugged him though. Why had his dad been so angry with that lady? As far as Matt knew, his dad had never seen her before in his life. Well, not while Matt had been around anyway.

Matt turned back to his friends again and somehow. About 1 ½ hours later found himself in the corridor with them. They had decided to go exploring………after hours. After all, the castle must look different at night then it would during the day.

They explored every hall, every empty class, any empty rooms they found. They looked at every picture, ran into the Weasley's a couple of times, figured out where all the teachers classrooms are. Everything. Just as they were heading up to examine the Astronomy tower, their last stop before they headed back to the common room, they heard something. Assuming that it was Filch and his ugly cat again they ducked into the nearest empty classroom. One stood by the door, listening for the foot steps to disappear.

Finally, they were gone and they headed out the door Well, they thought they were gone.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Loiger, Mr. Rukfed, Miss Rukfed and Miss Bensil. Should've know that it would be Slytherins out of the first night. Has been for three years now" Rae looked down at them, a smirk on her face. "Now, which of you plans to give me the excuse as to why your all out at this time of night this year. I don't think they get much better then the Weasley's excuses but you can try"

They all stood there starring at her, each one waiting for the another to step forward. Glaring at the others, Matt finally stepped forward.

"Fine, none of you will step forward, I'll do it. Miss. . ." he trailed off forgetting the teachers name.

"Call me Rae, Matt. Just Rae"

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" Matt was completely puzzled.

"I listen Matt. Now, please, continue with what you were saying"

"Well, Rae" he started, as he tried out the name on his tongue. It felt weird, but what could he do about it, "I would come up with some bold-faced lie. Something that we could tell you that you would never believe and get us in trouble or I could tell you the truth. I'm going to assume that your one of those people that would appreciate the truth over a lie. And my dad always taught me that its much better to tell the truth then to tell a lie and to own up to my mistakes unless there's a reason to tell a lie and not the truth" Matt stopped there, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he hadn't actually told her what they were doing.

"A Slytherin actually willing to tell the truth, I'm impressed. Now what do the others think, Would guys rather Matt continue and tell me the truth or would one of you like to take over for him and tell some idiotic lie? And, yes Matt, I did noticed that you didn't tell me what you were doing. Sorry, I'm a little quicker then a lot of the teachers around here. Try that again in like 20 years and it might work. Now, back to you guys, let Matt continue or have one of you lie?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Let Matt tell the truth" they chorused. Either way they would get in trouble so might as well do the right thing, this one time anyway.

"Matt, apparently its up to you. Tell me, and I can tell whether your lying your not"

"We wanted to see what the castle looked like. Simple really. We wanted to see, so we saw. Almost everything. We were on our way to the last spot, but _somebody_ stopped us" Matt sneered at the teacher.

"Mister Malfoy, don't you dare sneer at me. I can see that your father taught you a few things that you never should've learned, but I guess in a family of Slytherins, there's a pretty slim chance of anything different happening" Rae's gaze bored into his. "Matt, jus so you know, your looks will _never _work on me"

Matt just stared at her, eyes wide, jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that nothing affected this lady. Not a sneer, not a glare, nothing. That had never happened to him before. Well, unless it was his father but that was understandable considering he had been the one to teach Matt all of this.

"Don't look so shocked Mister Malfoy. All five of you, bed, now. I catch around again and I will be forced to hand out detentions. And Mister Malfoy, don't worry. I wont tell Draco single thing, not yet anyway. I catch you again and I'll have no choice but to"

They stood there, all with confused looks on their faces. Did this mean she was letting them off? They weren't going to get in trouble? No, no, that couldn't be right.

Rae smirked at them. "You guys have exactly 10 seconds to turn around and get out of my sight before I do decide to hand out detentions"

They didn't need to be told a third time. All five of them quickly spun around and ran for their Common Room, not wishing to get in trouble on their first day back.

&&&

Draco was doing one last loop around the corridors that Dumbledore had assigned him to check before going to bed. Nothing. He hadn't caught a single kid out tonight. Weird.

As he headed back to his rooms he saw another figure in the distance.

"Draco" Rae greeted.

"Rae" he answered back

"Find anyone tonight?" Rae asked casually.

"Oddly enough, no. Funny too, because I was warned that I would be handing out several detentions tonight. Actually I was kind of looking forward to that. What about you? How many did you find?"

"Well lets see, 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws, 4 Gryffindors, 5 Slytherins. And all those were first years. And the of course all the Weasley's. They grow each year. It's starting to be insane. Luckily we don't get any new ones next year, but that means we get six the following year, plus the Potter twins. I don't know what it is about them, but the only one so far to have a single child is Ron and that was his first. His next 4 were two sets of twins though. I feel so sorry for those families sometimes. But they sure do love those kids. Even Potter's are treated like family"

"They do seem to keep growing don't they? But what can you do about it right? All you can do is pray that they aren't all in the same house. Now, about these Slytherins. . . "

"Yes, one of them was Matt" Rae cut him off. "You should be proud to know that. You should also be happy to know that he's detention free, they all are. Actually, they're the only ones that are detention free this year. First they weren't going to say anything, then Matt stepped forward and they let him tell the truth. I was quite impressed actually, a Malfoy telling the truth. Haven't seen that for years"

"I'm surprised that you've ever seen it at all. Before my son, few have seen it" Draco looked at her quizzically. Only one person had seen him be completely truthful. Hermione. And there was something about Rae that just screamed Hermione, but he still managed to convince himself that it wasn't possible.

"Remember Malfoy, I know more then you think" and with that said Rae continued her way to her room.

"Yes, you do Miss Zyran. You know much more then you let on" a quiet voice came from in the distance, "Welcome back Hermione"

&&&

__

YAY!!! I'm Happy! 2 chapters done in two days. Ok, so its more like 2 pages. I was like completely done both except for the endings. CRD had a little bit of a crappy ending, but I think this has a KICK ASS ending. I love it anyway.

Any guesses on who the person is?? (for those of you who read Given Up all the way through, NO ITS NOT NEVILLE =p)

Major thanks for all the patience. And people, feel free to email me at any point and time if your getting fed up with waiting! Emails and reviews like that make me work harder faster!

Thanks for all those who read and review, just read and to my betas!! You guys are like my life support!

'til next time (which should be soon!)

Pure Mudblood


	7. Chapter 6

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 6

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

&&&

****

Previously:

__

Draco was doing one last loop around the corridors that Dumbledore had assigned him to check before going to bed. Nothing. He hadn't caught a single kid out tonight. Weird.

As he headed back to his rooms he saw another figure in the distance.

"Draco" Rae greeted.

"Rae" he answered back

"Find anyone tonight?" Rae asked casually.

"Oddly enough, no. Funny too, because I was warned that I would be handing out several detentions tonight. Actually I was kind of looking forward to that. What about you? How many did you find?"

"Well lets see, 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws, 4 Gryffindors, 5 Slytherins. And all those were first years. And the of course all the Weasley's. They grow each year. It's starting to be insane. Luckily we don't get any new ones next year, but that means we get six the following year, plus the Potter twins. I don't know what it is about them, but the only one so far to have a single child is Ron and that was his first. His next 4 were two sets of twins though. I feel so sorry for those families sometimes. But they sure do love those kids. Even Potter's are treated like family"

"They do seem to keep growing don't they? But what can you do about it right? All you can do is pray that they aren't all in the same house. Now, about these Slytherins. . . "

"Yes, one of them was Matt" Rae cut him off. "You should be proud to know that. You should also be happy to know that he's detention free, they all are. Actually, they're the only ones that are detention free this year. First they weren't going to say anything, then Matt stepped forward and they let him tell the truth. I was quite impressed actually, a Malfoy telling the truth. Haven't seen that for years"

"I'm surprised that you've ever seen it at all. Before my son, few have seen it" Draco looked at her quizzically. Only one person had seen him be completely truthful. Hermione. And there was something about Rae that just screamed Hermione, but he still managed to convince himself that it wasn't possible.

"Remember Malfoy, I know more then you think" and with that said Rae continued her way to her room.

"Yes, you do Miss Zyran. You know much more then you let on" a quiet voice came from in the distance, "Welcome back Hermione"

&&&

When Hermione woke the next morning, an owl was sitting on her desk, waiting for her. She gently got out of bed and walked over to the owl, untying the letter from its leg.

"Here" she handed it a treat before it took off into the sky.

She broke the black wax seal on the letter reading it slowly.

__

Rae,

Your not the only one with secrets. You certainly are not the only one that knows things they shouldn't. All of your secrets eat away at you now, slowly. They will continue to until you have the guts to come forward and tell the world everything, or at least, tell your son everything

That was it. All that letter told her was to come clean. Well, she couldn't see that happening anytime soon. What was bugging her though, was that the letter was unsigned. Few knew that she had ever mothered a son. In fact, only one knew. Draco Malfoy.

&&&

Draco watched at Rae came into the Great Hall at breakfast that morning. She was in all red today. Looking at her eyes though, he saw the outfit was complete. Her eyes were blazing red.

She took her spot at the table but refused to make eye contact with anyone. Confused, Draco tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"_Do not even think about talking to me Draco Malfoy. I wont let you ruin what I have so back off and keep your nose out of my business_"

Draco starred at her, stunned. She glared at him one last time and jumped up from the table, making a rather dramatic exit from the Great hall. The hall fell completely silent as the door slammed closed.

Hundreds of eyes glanced from the door to Draco and back again. Several were sending sneers his way. After all, he had just pissed off their favourite teacher.

Draco sighed as he rubbed his temples, a head ache slowly coming on. He pushed his plate away and headed out the side door, not really wanting to walk through a hall of angry students.

&&&

Matt watched as both his dad and Rae walked out. He had seen her get mad at his dad and he really didn't like it. No one got mad at his dad when Matt was present in the room. Sure, the senior Malfoy got mad at people when Matt was there, but never had he seen someone mad at his dad.

He actually dreaded the final class of the day. Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and with Rae. The class came though, and when he entered the room, he saw that Rae's eyes were dancing with amusement. Whatever had taken that morning was tucked away in her mind, for now anyway.

"Welcome to your first class of Transfiguration. Now, my first assignment for you is to go around the class and find out one new thing about everyone in here. Write it all down and hand it in to me. You have 20 minutes. Go"

Matt went around and did as he was told, though he was fiddling with the chain around his neck the entire time. He wasn't nervous though, he was excited. He finally got to meet the Gryffindors.

20 minutes later Rae told them all to come and hand in what they had found out then to continue mingling with each other.

Matt was the last to hand his in and she smiled at him as she took his paper, but he saw her freeze for a moment when her eyes landed on the pendant that was on his chain.

"Miss Zyran? Rae? Are you okay?" he asked her

"Yeah. Yes I'm just fine. Go on, go get to know the students" she sent him off.

He shrugged it off for the moment, filing it away to analyse sometime later. He walked over to a group and joined in with their conversation until Rae called the class to silence.

"Everyone, grab your bags and make your way to the back of the class." The class groaned. They had heard that a few times today. She was going to put them into a seat arrangement.

She grinned at them. "Ok, I'm going to do something that none of the other teachers do. I'm going to get you guys to choose your own partners. Wait" she said at the class started to move. "On one condition, you have to pick someone that you think is going to be the best partner for you based on what you learned about them today"

The kids stared at her for a moment but started moving again. Like every year, she was pleased to find that most of them had chosen someone in the other house. There was only one Gryffindor/Gryffindor pair and one Slytherin/Slytherin. But three stood at the back, trying to figure out what to do. Matt, Victoria Bensil and Derryck Selenise, a Gryffindor.

"Hmm, seems we have a problem here. Now, is this a case where you all have nothing in common with anyone, therefore have this similarity or do you all have the same thing in common?" Rae questioned them.

"The second one" Derryck said. Matt and Victoria nodded.

"Tor, Derryck and I are all only children" Matt informed her

"We also only know one parent" Victoria finished the explanation.

"Well, what to do then? I haven't had a situation like this for a little while. So I'm going to leave the decision up to you. You guys can either sit together at the back or two can sit together and the other can sit by themselves" A knock sounded on the door and Draco's head appeared though the crack.

Rae's eyes flashed a light red colour just upon the sight of him. "Excuse me students, I'll be right back and I trust that you three will have made your decision by the time I get back"

The class watched as she went out into the hallway. Each hoping that she would forget to close the door so they could hear what was going on. Much to their disappointment though, Rae made sure that the door was firmly closed behind her.

"Rae, I feel this need to apologize you, though I don't know what I'm apologizing for. From the day you and I met, you've treated me with nothing but hostility. So, I thought I would come here today and apologize for whatever it was that I did to you" Draco looked into her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She had seen that look only once before. . .

&&**Flashback**&&

"Draco" Hermione yelled up the stairs. She had been waiting for him for over two hours and she was getting impatient. "Draco, come on we're already late" she waited for some kind of answer, but received nothing.

She sighed and headed up the stairs. Hermione was three months into the pregnancy, but no one could tell that anything was wrong. Besides her weird eating habits over the last little while, nothing had really changed with her that would set off alarms for anyone around her.

Reaching for the door handle, she hesitated for a moment. Last time she had walked in without knocking he had thrown an absolute fit. Now that she was there, she wasn't so sure that this would be a good idea.

She knocked lightly on the door, deciding that this would get her out of any trouble. If he was in there then she could just throw in that defence. Once again, she got no answer from him.

Hermione turned the door handle and lightly pushed open the door only to find standing topless in front of a mirror, studying his left forearm.

"Draco?" she asked quietly, startling him. He turned to her, eyes wide. Hermione's eyes fell down to his forearm, to see what he had previously been studying. Her complexion paled considerably upon seeing what was there.

"You. . . Your. . . Draco?. . .I-I cant breath" She felt as if she had just been winded.

Draco rushed to her side, "Here, I'll help you" he tried to lead her over to the bed.

Hermione pulled out of his grasp. "Don't-touch-me" she snarled at him, regaining some of her composure.

"How long? How fucking long have you been hiding this from me?" she screamed at hom.

"Hermione, please, I can explain. Just listen to me" he pleaded with her. The ice in his eyes melted as they begged her for forgiveness.

""Why? I don't see any reason for me to stay here and listen. You lied to me Malfoy and you had no right to do it. I don't see why you think you should deserve forgivness. My child, our child, does not deserve to have a death eater for a father" she raged at him.

"Hermione, listen to me, that's all I ask"

"No" with that, she turned on her heel and walked out and down the stairs. She turned back for a second to see him leaning against the railing, his face completely emotionless again.

"Just thought you might like to know. . . we're having a boy"

Hermione spent that night in the Gryffindor common room, crying. No one could get her to tell them what was wrong. Over and over again, she just refused.

&&**End Flashback**&&&

Rae looked at Draco. "Malfoy, I know something you can apologize for. Never going to look for her that night. And never explaining to her why you did what you did"

He sent a confused look at her. What did she mean by all that?

"Think Draco, think really hard and you'll come up with the answer eventually. Come and talk to me when you do. For now, I have a class to attend too. Good day" she gave him a slight nod and slipped back into her classroom.

Rae looked around to room to see that Matt, Victoria and Derryck all seated together. She smiled to herself. Apparently this one wasn't entirely Malfoy. He just couldn't stand to see anyone alone.

&&&

__

Long time eh? What, its only been like, three months? That's no big deal! But I finally got something I like!! I'm so excited! And I'm getting this beta-ed as I type this and when you get it is when it's completely done! O, I'm happy.

Let me know what you all think!

And thanks to everyone out there who gave me extra reviews and emailed me, asking me to update! It meant a lot that I had readers that were that loyal and like my story that much. I hope you all know that my emails out there if anyone ever wishes to ask me something. I'll answer almost anything!

Luv You Guys and Thanks Too Everyone Again!

Pure Mudblood


	8. Chapter 7

****

Daddy I Love You

Chapter 6

Summary: 6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

&&&

****

Previously:

The class watched as she went out into the hallway. Each hoping that she would forget to close the door so they could hear what was going on. Much to their disappointment though, Rae made sure that the door was firmly closed behind her.

"Rae, I feel this need to apologize you, though I don't know what I'm apologizing for. From the day you and I met, you've treated me with nothing but hostility. So, I thought I would come here today and apologize for whatever it was that I did to you" Draco looked into her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She had seen that look only once before. . .

&&**Insert Flashback**&&

Rae looked at Draco. "Malfoy, I know something you can apologize for. Never going to look for her that night. And never explaining to her why you did what you did"

He sent a confused look at her. What did she mean by all that?

"Think Draco, think really hard and you'll come up with the answer eventually. Come and talk to me when you do. For now, I have a class to attend too. Good day" she gave him a slight nod and slipped back into her classroom.

Rae looked around to room to see that Matt, Victoria and Derryck all seated together. She smiled to herself. Apparently this one wasn't entirely Malfoy. He just couldn't stand to see anyone alone.

&&&

Rae stared at the letter in her hand. It had shown up on her desk earlier that day, but she hadn't had time to read it until now. It appeared as if someone no older then nine had written it, but she was now positive that the writing had been disguised.

She read it over for what must've been the hundredth time, even though she now kew it off by heart. It read:

Rae,  
I know you have a secret and I know what that secret is. I know what you ran away from. I know more than most anyone else, but you may not know half of what I do. What I don't know is why you're hiding it from the world. I wont tell you who I am, not yet, but I will be in-touch again soon.

That's how it ended. No signature. No female or male indicator, no way of figuring out where it came from.

She had been going over her conversation with Draco in her mind all morning, hoping she hadn't in some way given herself away, only to open the letter and find this not. It was not written in Draco's style of wording, which she knew had not changed in years. She couldn't place the wording though. It looked so familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

Rae finally tore her eyes away from the letter and looked around her class. Could she leave this place? Get a new identity and start all over again? Was it worth running anymore?

There was a quick and simply answer to that. No, it was not worth running anymore. She couldn't go and start over again, it wasn't fair to anyone that was involved. To top things off, she finally had a chance to get to know her son, even if he didn't know that she was his mother. It was a chance to get to know Draco again to. To show him that she is not the awful person that he's painted in his mind.

Was anything worth losing her son again? No, nothing was. She was in a position now where she could watch Matt grow and form into a man over the next seven years, and have constant contact with Draco to find out how raising Matt had been for the last eleven years. That is, if she had not blown it earlier with that comment of hers.

Draco was not a dumb person, she knew that full well. He had border lined her for marks in every class throughout their stay at Hogwarts. He was ranking in the genius status, an IQ on a couple of points below hers. All she could do now was hope that he would not be able to read into her cryptic sayings. _Lord, please, all I ask now is give me time, time to get to know my son. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco looked around his quarters while eating his lunch. He didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall that day, there was just too much going on in his mind and there was a chance of running into Rae, something he didn't want to do right now.

"Malfoy, I know something you can apologize for. Never going to look for her that night. And never explaining to her why you did what you did"

What on earth could I have to apologize for to this woman who I've never met before in my life? had been running through his mind since she had said them that morning. He had been analyzing it al morning, over and over and over again. There was no other way to analyze, yet he knew that he had to be missing a piece of the puzzle somewhere. If he wasn't, then she was lying. There was too much anger in her voice when she had yelled at Dumbledore though for there not to be some type of past there. And there had been way too much fear I her eyes when he walked in on the first day.

Draco knew that there was only one way to figure out who she was. He had to watch her closely, watch every move she made. Stalk her basically. That may make him sound totally creepy, but he needed to find out what his past was with this girl.

Rae was not someone you easily forgot, kind of like Hermione. He could spot her from a mile away, any day of the week. Besides, he'd only had a grand total of two serious girlfriends since the day Matt was born, both after he had turned six.

There was still something about her that kept nagging away at her though. Something that just didn't fit this little puzzle. He felt like one of those little kids with a 24 piece puzzle, and getting to the end to find out that two pieces are missing. All that was left was to find out what those two pieces were.

&&&&&&&&&&

Matt stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think of the potions essay that Snape had assigned. They had until after Christmas to complete it, giving them time to learn and research. Also, the option was open as to whether they wanted to work with one other person or all by themselves, on the potions topic of their choice. In other words, take the length instructions and run with the assignment. Just learn something new.

Matt was built with the "get it done and out of the way early, so the rest of the time is free" personality. So he chose to work alone, and do an assignment on image changes. He'd watch his grandmother go through many of these over the years, especially when she was going away to another country, trying to disguise herself. It had fascinated him for years how she did that, and now was the perfect opportunity to figure it out.

The second thing on his to-do list: find a yearbook from the year his father graduated. There had to be one around the school somewhere. He'd ripped apart his entire house, but nothing had shown up, so he assumed his father got rid of it. This was Hogwarts, which had books centuries old, meaning they had to have one from only eleven years ago, right?

The point of this mission: to find out what his mother really looked like, how she acted, and maybe get a little start into finding out her side of the story as to why she left him and his father. His dad had told him for years that they didn't need her, she had made a choice to leave and they were going to respect it.

His dad had, however, always assured Matt that his mother was a good person who had just ran away when times got tough for them. Matt was to know that his mother was smart and beautiful, and full of life. She had just made some horrible decisions. Draco had never shared her name or picture with his son though.

Matt wanted to get to know his mother somehow. Find a way to find out who she was and what she was like all through school. And he was willing to go to all lengths to find her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HI!

I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!I did it!

Look! I updated, I got the chapter finished! Was it worth the wait? I got hit with inspiration, and while it's short, its because I have good ideas coming forward now and this was the best spot to stop the chapter. Review please! I will love you forever!

Oh, and bear with all the spelling mistakes, I didn't bother getting it betaed beause I figured you guys wanted it soon, was I right?

I love you all so much for your faithfulness and your patience. Email and Review and I'll try and make the next wait like 1/16 of the wait, at least!

Love you all,

Pure Mudblood

****

Email Updates From Me Are Available.

Please, leave you're email address with me, but with spaces or in stead of make it dotcom.

_iamsmart (at) gmail (dot) com_

_OR_

_Iamsmartatgmaildotcom_

Thanks again to you all!


	9. Chapter 8

**Daddy I Love You**

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: **6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

&&&

**Previously:**

_Matt stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think of the potions essay that Snape had assigned. They had until after Christmas to complete it, giving them time to learn and research. Also, the option was open as to whether they wanted to work with one other person or all by themselves, on the potions topic of their choice. In other words, take the length instructions and run with the assignment. Just learn something new. _

_Matt was built with the "get it done and out of the way early, so the rest of the time is free" personality. So he chose to work alone, and do an assignment on image changes. He'd watch his grandmother go through many of these over the years, especially when she was going away to another country, trying to disguise herself. It had fascinated him for years how she did that, and now was the perfect opportunity to figure it out. _

_The second thing on his to-do list: find a yearbook from the year his father graduated. There had to be one around the school somewhere. He'd ripped apart his entire house, but nothing had shown up, so he assumed his father had gotten rid of it. This was Hogwarts, which had books centuries old, meaning they had to have one from only eleven years ago, right?_

_The point of this mission: to find out what his mother really looked like, how she acted, and maybe get a little start into finding out her side of the story as to why she left him and his father. His dad had told him for years that they didn't need her, she had made a choice to leave and they were going to respect it. _

_His dad had, however, always assured Matt that his mother was a good person who had just ran away when times got tough for them. Matt was to know that his mother was smart and beautiful, and full of life. She had just made some horrible decisions. Draco had never shared her name or picture with his son though._

_Matt wanted to get to know his mother somehow. Find a way to find out who she was and what she was like all through school. And he was willing to go to all lengths to find her._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matt walked up to Rae after class the following day, determined to get a foot in the door on his mission.

"Rae, can I talk to you?"

Rae looked down at Matt, her hand pausing as she erased the board. She took a slow breath before putting the eraser down. Sure, she could do this magically, but she couldn't see the fun in that. There seemed to be no point in relying on magic to do absolutely everything in life.

"Sure" she replied, sitting down at her desk so that she was eye level with him. "What can I do for you?"

Matt stared at her for a moment, trying to decide what he should tell her. Trying to decide how much information he could trust her with. Finally, he spoke. "I'm looking for a year book from 11 years ago. I've been trying to look into my fathers school days, but I cant seem to find anything in our house. I was just wondering if you would have any idea where I could find one."

He went over everything he had just said in his brain, hoping that it had made more sense to her than it had to him.

"I. . .I'm sorry Matt, I don't know if I can help you. I don't know where to find anything like that". She was, of course, lying to him. She knew exactly where to find any year book from when she was in school. There was a stash of them in her room, hidden from the view of any visitor, but there nonetheless.

Matt sighed. "Ok, thank you anyway. I'll just try and find another way, I suppose." He thanked her one last time as he turned and walked out the door of the classroom. He had seen her hesitate slightly in her answer, and that suggested to him that she was lying. How could he prove that though?

He shook his head and headed to the great hall for lunch, pushing all thoughts from his mind. He was eleven years old, he didn't really need to be worrying about anything of the sort. So why was this all so important to him?

&&&&

Draco stared down at his yearbook. It lay open to the first page, the page which was the reason for him to hide it.

_**-----Flashback-------**_

It was seventh year and his yearbook had seemingly disappeared. No magic he could think of would bring it back to him. He was taking his seat at the Slytherin table, Matt cradled in his arms, Dumbledore having just presented Head Boy and Girl with awards of honors for their part in the helping the school throughout the year.

_According to the students of Hogwarts, the pair of them had organized so many events that it was the most unforgettable year of their lives. Dances, parties, trips, games, and even training for the war had been organized, and sometimes provided by the two. _

_Hermione had chosen not to attend that feast, leaving Draco alone to make a final speech of thanks and welcome to the student body. She had attended the actual Graduation, not able to forfeit everything that she had earned. She had even given her speech in a clear, strong voice, a small smile on her face. Not once, however, had she been able to meet Draco's eye throughout the entire thing. Almost as if a single look would shatter everything she had managed to build up in the past few weeks. _

_The yearbook was on his plate when he sat down. He threw glances around at his fellow housemates, but they simply shrugged, seemingly as perplexed by it's appearance as he was._

_Matt was happily blowing spit bubbles as Draco held him, gazing up at his daddy with eyes full of love and innocence. Draco couldn't decide whether or not to open it, for he did not know what was inside. Yet, something pulled in his chest as he went to shove it off to the side. It was almost as if, if he didn't look now, he would never pluck up the courage to do so. _

_He nudged Blaise in the ribs, and his friend took the baby, making faces at him. Uncle Blaise was a suck when it came to that little boy, he truly was. Draco reached for the yearbook, he hands shaking slightly, almost scared of what would be there. He lifted it so that the spine rested on the edge of the table and cracked it open. There were tiny, purple letters scrawled across the first page of the book, and instantly he knew she had been the one who had taken it. _

_**Draco,**_

_**I'm sorry I stole this, but it was the only way I would ever have been able to say this. I know you wouldn't listen to me if I just walked up to you in the corridors, and the only other time would've been during my speech. I wasn't about to let personal feelings towards you affect me too much on that day though, for it would be the final day I would have for any inkling of true happiness for a long time.**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic. By the time this is returned to you, I will be long gone, just like it was meant to be. Draco, no matter what we did, you and I would never have worked. You were unable to fully accept me, and I was never able to completely accept you.**_

_**Yes, I do love you. I love you so much that it actually hurts. I hate not being able to walk up to you and put my arms around you, or having you kiss away my tears. I miss your comforting touch, as well as the sensation the would run through my veins just at the smell of your cologne. The tone of your voice as you said good-night to me while you were half asleep, and your smile. Hell, Draco, I just miss you.**_

_**That little baby in your arms is a part of both of us. I would like nothing more than to come up to you and scoop him out of your arms, but I know you would never allow that. Not after what I've done. I want to watch him grow up to be just like his father, strong, stubborn, brilliant and handsome. I wish I could hold him and love with. Shower him with kisses and gifts. I know, though, that I've screwed up and nothing I can do now will come even close to fixing it. **_

_**I'm leaving Draco, and if I have anything to say about it, you'll never find me again. I wont tell you where I'm going, nor will anyone else find out. I know where I'm headed now, and I know what I want to do, but I also know that I don't wish for you to find me. Not that you would want to in the first place. **_

_**Draco, I do ask a favour of you though. I ask that you will one day tell that darling baby boy, our creation, all about me. About the good times you and I had together, even if we ended badly. Even though I left because I was scared of the commitment keeping him would require. I want you to tell him everything. From the fights we had in first year, to the ones we had in seventh. From the first date, to the last. Right down to he proposal which I never accepted and the night you received that.**_

_**I know that that may be a lot to ask, but I'm asking you for it anyway. I'm asking for it only because I want him to know something of his mother. I wish for him to hear the good, the bad and even the ugly.**_

_**Draco, I'm so sorry for what I did to you and our child. I'm sorry for just leaving. I love you so much, and I'm missing you so much. You were the final piece to the puzzle that is my heart, and I cant believe I let you go. **_

_**With Love  
Hermione**_

_Draco read it over and over again, not sure whether to be angry, sad or glad. Should he be angry that she was just giving up completely? Should he be sad that he was losing the love of his life? Or, should be glad that she was doing what he asked, and leaving him and his son alone?_

_His gaze rose to his son, would was happily propped against Blaise's abdomen, sucking on his right pointer finger. Three single tears ran down his cheek as he closed the yearbook, determined to hide it forever from his son. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to share it with him, but he didn't feel that Matt needed to see it. Maybe he would regret it later, but for now, it seemed the best decision. _

**----End Flashback-----**

Draco shoved the book away from him, resisting the urge to chuck it across the room. What on earth had possessed him to take it out again? Why would he put himself through that? He had never truly let go of Hermione, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he had. Hermione was the love of his life, and she would always be a part of him and his life, especially with Matt around. Draco couldn't look at his son without a reminder of her.

Draco rolled his shoulders. Coming back to Hogwarts seemed to have opened up his old world to him again. Maybe he should step in and explore it, see where it takes him.

He got up from his chair and headed for the portrait, deciding to take a walk down to the Quidditch pitch, as he hadn't been there since his return. Maybe that would clear his mind a bit.

Something caught Draco out of the corner of his eye and he looked down at the floor. There, written on a piece of old parchment were the words:

"_You're closer than you think to what you once lost and found, and what you search for as it yells at you to recognize it"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AHAHAHAHAHAH! LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK! The writers block…it's GONE! Vamoose…good bye. I love it! This is the unedited version. I figured I'd just post it now, edit later. It's only been since April….(insert sheepish look here) I'm sorry you guys. It just got so that my sole focus was Crimson Rain Drops, and than as soon as that was posted, the writers block set in. My baby was done…and my creative juice was gone. But, as I say in Biology today, an idea hit me and I started writing right there and than (love me for this…I have hours of homework now. But this was more important)

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL!

(edited version to come)

Til Next Time, (which will hopefully be much sooner)  
Pure Mudblood


	10. Chapter 9

**Daddy I Love You**

**Chapter 9**

**Summary: **6 years ago, Matt was brought into their lives. But she ran from their life and Draco was left to raise their baby all on his own. Now, she's regretting her decision, but when she spots them one day heading home from work, she freaks out. She had put so much room between them. No way could they be here. Not now, not when she was just returning to normal. Will this send her back to a time she wishes to forget? Will she try to fix her mistake? And if she does, will Draco let her? Or will she just keep running?

Its now Matt's first year at Hogwarts. The hat informs him that his mother was in Gryffindor and that he had met her before. Puzzled, will Matt just leave it all to fate or will he go in search of the mother that abandoned them so long ago? And here's Rae, the best teacher in Hogwarts. She's the go to girl for all teens in trouble at the school, be it male or female. Everyone recognizes something about her, but no one will believe what their hearts are telling them and their heads convince them otherwise. And Draco, what's going on in his head this whole time?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and characters that obviously don't come from the books.

&&&

**Previously:**

_Draco shoved the book away from him, resisting the urge to chuck it across the room. What on earth had possessed him to take it out again? Why would he put himself through that? He had never truly let go of Hermione, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he had. Hermione was the love of his life, and she would always be a part of him and his life, especially with Matt around. Draco couldn't look at his son without a reminder of her. _

_Draco rolled his shoulders. Coming back to Hogwarts seemed to have opened up his old world to him again. Maybe he should step in and explore it, see where it takes him._

_He got up from his chair and headed for the portrait, deciding to take a walk down to the Quidditch pitch, as he hadn't been there since his return. Maybe that would clear his mind a bit._

_Something caught Draco out of the corner of his eye and he looked down at the floor. There, written on a piece of old parchment were the words:_

**"You're closer than you think to what you once lost and found, and what you search for as it yells at you to recognize it"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco stared down at the parchment. It appeared to be aged, older than it would have to be for it to pertain to him. Yet, what if? What if it did pertain to him? Could it possibly? No, no it couldn't. He was being foolish. Yes, foolish. That was it. This was all foolish. Nothing more than child's play.

Then again, maybe it did pertain to him. Maybe, just maybe, this was meant for him to find. Maybe. There was always the possibility that it was for him alone. It may pertain to his situation at the moment. Perhaps, though, it was just because he had spent the last hour traveling down memory lane, torturing himself with wonderful, yet distant memories.

The only thing that it could mean at this moment, anyway, was that she was near. That somewhere, close by, his love was watching him. That she was hiding somewhere where she could see her son and his father, but they would never be able to see her. Maybe, just maybe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matt traveled down the corridor, heading outside to spend some time with Derryck and Victoria. He had made zero head way on his search for his mother. On his way to the Great Hall he had made a decision to go to the library instead. Maybe there was something there that would help him.

After three hours there, he had come up with absolutely nothing. No year books, no nothing. If fact, there seemed to be no record whatsoever of his fathers existence at Hogwarts. When he had asked the librarian for some help with his search she had just simply given him an odd look.

He shook his head, wondering how he could go about this search differently. This was getting him nowhere. Maybe he could enlist Victoria and Derryck. They may be of some help. Though that would mean he would have to explain a situation to them that he himself didn't understand in the least.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy" Professor Weasley shook Matt out of his revelry.

"Hello Professor. How are you?" he politely replied, as an idea began to form in his head.

"Very well, thank you", she smiled at him. "I assume from the grin forming on your face, you, too, are doing well?"

"Yes ma'am I sure am" he nodded, grinning broadly now. He had figured out how to get some information. There were still teachers here from when his parents had been here. Not only that, but there were professors, and professors assistants, and house elves that had been here when they were here.

"Glad to here it. I hope you are enjoying Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. Please, tell your father hello for me. I have yet to see him other than at meals. I hope he too, is well. I must be running, it seems I have a detention to conduct with my nephews". She grinned and winked at him as she started to walk away.

"I sure will, professor" he answered as he rushed down the corridor, a new spring in his step. He had figured out how to get down to the bottom of this mystery, he was sure of it. All he had to do was talk to some of the professors; ask about what his parents had been like when they were in school. There was one problem, though. How on earth was he supposed to go around questioning his father's old colleagues and classmates without them alerting his father? Oh well, he would figure that out later. For now, though, he would leave it be for the night, and go spend the night getting to know his friends better.

&&&&&&&&&

Rae began writing the next days notes on the board, trying to push the impending guilt far, far away. She had to lie to Matt. If she didn't, her secret would be out and everyone would know. They would all know that she had hidden from the world like a coward. They would be aware of the fact that she had ran from her families. She had ran from her parents (who thought she was in Spain, at the moment), from the Weasleys and from Matt and Draco. These were the people that cared about her the most, and they would all know that she had buried everything that was Hermione, and covered it up with everything that is Rae.

Too long had she spent perfecting her new identity. She had put too many years into this and there was no turning back now. This guilt though. It was so powerful. She had managed to push it away since she had taken this new identity, but here it was again, rearing its ugly head at full force. And it was all because she had lied to a son that had never even met her.

He was looking for her now though, she was sure of it. She was as sure of that as she was of the fact that Draco had never told Matt what his mothers name was. Nor had he shown Matt the yearbook. If Matt's mind worked anything like Draco's or Hermione's did, then there was no doubt that he would find all the information somehow.

She sank into her chair, her head in her hands. A migraine was coming on, and it wouldn't be a nice one either. If only one side of this battle raging in her conscious would prevail and make her decision so much easier. If she came out and admitted she was Hermione Granger, her colleagues, students, friends, everyone would feel betrayed. If she continued to hide, than she would surely be ousted when Matt figured out who she was.

There was a soft known on her door, and the sound of soft foot steps entering the room. Maybe she was wrong about everything, and her logical thinking would completely fall through. This wasn't logical thinking though, was it?

She groaned, completely unaware of the two men who currently just in front of her until they started to chuckle. She gasped, and her head shot up.

The men grinned. "We were wondering how long it would take you to notice that we were here" the one of the right said.

"I hope we didn't disturb anything important" the one of the left reached out to shake her hand.

"I'm sure you would recognize us from years ago, miss. And I apologize, one again if we disturbed you. After all, we would never want to disturb one of Hermione Granger's brainstorms" the man on the right said to her and she shook his hand as well.

His words began to sink in and she sat up completely straight, eyes widening. _"…one of Hermione Granger's brainstorms" _

&&&&&&&&

A man stood outside the door, grinning as he heard the two men. It was her time to shine once again. Maybe not time for her to reveal herself, not yet, but that would come in it's own time. For now, though, the time was coming for her to find out what it was like to be in the spotlight once again. Now was the time to start revealing to her what had been so great about her past.

&&&&&&&&&

_Hey people!_

_I apologize for the horrible delay, as I always do, and I have no intentions of making any promises for the next chapter. As it is right now, I'm writing this from a school computer in the library on my last day of actual school (I still have exams).I have no intention of making any excuses, other than just that school and works have been incredibly hectic, and work shows no sign of slowing down for the summer. When work slows, summer school, babysitting and volunteering fill my days. So, like I said no, excuses. Just the simple explanation. I also offer apology for the shortness of this chapter, but I have finally figured out a final story line for the story, and I have it mostly planned out in my head, so hopefully (crosses fingers)it'll be done soon!_

_I do love you all, and thank you so so much for your patience and persistence with emails and reviews. You have no idea what they mean to me. _

_Again, I'm sorry for the horrible delay. I love you all, and THANK YOU, I hope you all stick with me 'til the end. Until next time,_

_Pure Mudblood_


End file.
